Heiress Ball
by Skitter160
Summary: This is basically Heir but edited and made better... Real sum: Kurama gets mistaken for a girl and is dragged into Muruko's party to find Hiei a bride...OOCness ensues, as well as a cute little romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and the idea was inspired by another fanfic I read it like forever ago and still can't recall which one it was… I've even tired looking for it! If you know which one it is please let me know! Btw this edited version is mostly being put for the lack of punctuation once again really, really late, but I am putting more into the story this time as well maybe?

A bunch of girls were gathered around the bulletin board in the hallway before school whispering, squealing, and giggling to each other. The bulletin board was usually used to post test results and occasional events. Curious as to why the girls would be flocked around it like that, the most sought after boy in the school decided to take a look. Reaching the fringe of girls around the bulletin board the girls moved aside upon seeing him. He was in his school uniform of magenta that clashed badly with his flaming red hair that went so perfectly with his charming green eyes. Most of the girls giggled more upon seeing Shuichi (Kurama) before them, a lot of the girls were fans of his. Looking at the bulletin board he easily spotted what the commotion was about. There was a poster with Hiei's picture on it and underneath the picture it read:

_Heir to the throne searching for bride. There will be a dance/banquet held for the choice of seven lucky girls to compete to be his bride. The ball will start at five and end at ten on Friday night. Escorts welcomed. _

Kurama had to keep himself from laughing aloud as he read the description they gave of Hiei. It read:

_Charming, handsome gentleman who cares a lot for those around him._

Scoughing inside he turned away. 'I'd love to meet that Hiei!' He joked mentally before heading to his classroom quietly pondering why Muruko would advertise in the human realm and if anyone would actually attend. He thought about asking Hiei after school, but he was no where to be found. But found himself reasoning that there were some powerful demons here or else they wouldn't bother with it.

The next day at school as he sat in his desk he found the girl who sat in front of him looking back at him as if she had something to say. "May I help you?" He asked her politely.

"Um I was wondering if you would be escort to the heiress ball? That's what everyone is calling the party for the Bride hunt for the heir this Friday."

"I'm sorry." Kurama said apologetically. "I'm not interested in going." The rest of the week consisted of turning down escorting girls to the 'heiress ball'. It wasn't that he was not curious about the 'heiress ball' but it was not exactly a pleasant thought to be watching Hiei choose a bride. By the end of the week he just wanted to relax and get away from school so that he wouldn't have to hear about it anymore. So after school on Friday he slipped out of his school uniform and slipped on an emerald shirt that was a tradition style, those types of shirts always did seem to suit him, and a pair of thin black pants. It was actually quite stunning on him even if it was everyday attire.

Sighing into the wind as he reached the park he allowed his thoughts to wander and was not that surprised when they came to rest on his short friend who he was quite sure was bored to death about now. Looking at his watch he saw that it was five thirty and knew the 'heiress ball' had started. He let his feet carry him as he thought about Hiei's discomfort and how many girls he knew would be there. He wasn't sure where he was going but just kept walking almost on auto pilot.

Meanwhile Hiei sat on a throne like chair above a crowd of girls thinking of ways of escape. 'I really can't stand sitting… I need to get away…' Standing up as if to strech he slowly inched away from the chair slowly so as not to get caught. After making it about six inches away from the throne like chair he felt a hand on his shoulder and sighed. 'Almost free.' Looking up at Muruko, the owner of the hand he sighed again. "This is torture." He whispered as she pulled him back towards the chair as he looked around. There were girls of every kind on the floor below him. There were girls in frilly dresses, or just plain creepy dresses as Hiei thought, others were in more of a simple formal wear, while yet others were in more simple attire of just a plain dress. Some stood in groups chatting and giggling as they looked up at him where he sat scowling. Others were around the banquet table eating as they watched the few that tried to catch his attention with their dancing skills, as they danced elegantly with their escorts.

'As if I would really choose a bride from these?' Hiei thought as he looked out over the girls. He knew it was his fault this was happening because he had refused to take a mate yet. But Muruko had told him she would do this if he didn't…'I wish she would butt out.' Scowling out at the girls again he passed the time with trying to recall their names, mostly because he had nothing else to do and he should know at least few since they had already been presented to him, as well as their escorts.

Muruko was watching the whole thing from beside Hiei also making sure he didn't make a run for it. After all this was the last time she was going to allow him to choose, if he didn't choose this time she would choose for him.

Kurama had just realized he had ended up in front of the estate that the 'heiress ball' was being held when his feet stopped walking. Looking around he saw that it was rather deserted. 'Hiei's probably trying to escape about now.' He thought as he looked at his watch. Then turned to leave seeing it was now five past six. That's when he heard the guards behind him.

"Look a straggler." One of the guards pointed to Kurama. "We better take her in or Muruko will skin us." He said to the guard beside him.

The second guard nodded and began to open the gate. "You're late. The party started quite a bit ago." He said as the first guard grabbed Kurama's arm, who had no idea that he was lucky Kurama didn't take his arm off for touching him in such a rough manner.

"I'll escort you to the ball miss." The guard that had his arm told him.

Growling at being called a miss he tried to explain he was not a girl but was ignored so he went along quietly knowing that he should be able to get out just fine when Hiei saw him. 'I can't believe they think I'm a girl!'

The guard led the 'straggler' down a large hall full of doors, all of which were ornate and beautiful. Reaching a set of large double doors where a low hum of music could be heard through he stopped. Removing his hand from Kurama's arm he rapped on the door in a simple pattern that Kurama instantly memorized before the door opened and a loud orchestra was heard. Pushing the 'straggler' inside the guard left and the door clicked closed behind him.

Looking around Kurama saw an orchestra pit along the left wall followed by a dance floor. 'Must be a ballroom…Suiting I suppose since it is a ball…' Along the right wall was a row of tables piled with food, but behind them you could easily see a line of glass windows and a door leading into what looked to be a garden. At the far end of the room there was a raised area where he presumed Hiei was. After making a map of the layout in his head he turned back to the door.

Suddenly two guards appeared out of no where blocking the door. "You are not allowed to leave yet." The first guard to appear said.

"You should greet the Master." The second suggested his hand a little too close to his weapon.

Sighing Kurama turned towards the front and headed towards 'The Master', which he assumed was Hiei, and probably Muruko too. So instead of going to greet them he subtlety slipped into the garden.

As he was watching the girls Hiei saw someone slip into the garden as he was about to descend at Muruko's request to dance with some of the girls. Internally gratefully for the stupid girl he reasoned he had better go retrieve with the logic Muruko would scold him if he let one of the girls get hurt. But he still took his time getting there passing slowly past groups of chattering girls spotting a few he could actually stand to look at. Most of the groups grew quiet as he passed, but the ones he could stand never stopped their sentence to look at him, but once he passed he found their eyes following him as the rest of the girls squealed or giggled. 'Morons!' He thought after this happened a few times. 'I don't think I'll ever understand why Muruko thinks this I will work.' He thought reaching the garden and going inside.

The garden consisted of different levels of plants some were harmless, most were mildly threatening, and quite a few where demonic and dangerous. Though the first plants you would stumble on were just exotic earth plants for about two feet, most of the plants were in bloom at the moment making the air very fragrant. Looking up at the sky Hiei noted that the weather was also quite pleasant as he looked for the girl. After a few minutes of not finding her he decided it would be easier to sense her.

Hiei was very surprised not sense any girls but to feel Kurama's energy instead. 'What's he doing here?' He wondered to himself as he followed the spirit energy to the back where most of the dangerous demonic plants were. 'I haven't been back here in awhile.' He thought as he turned a corner to see Kurama climbing the six foot fence. "What are you doing here?" He asked casually leaning against one of the few harmless trees back there.

Surprised by Hiei's presence Kurama accidentally fell but a bud of a man eating plant caught him and lowered him to the ground. "H-Hiei!" Kurama blushed looking away from the small fire demon.

"So what are you doing here?" Hiei pressed a little more still leaning against the tree.

"Your guards brought me in and won't let me leave." Kurama pouted while looking away from Hiei's steady gaze.

"So they thought you were a girl?" Hiei smirked as he looked over his friend taking in everything about him from his long fiery hair, girly clothes, sexy if not somewhat flat chest, fine ass (very fine he must say), all the way to his shoes. "I can see why, with what you're wearing." He smirked a little more as he saw the blush starting to over take Kurama's cheeks.

Protesting loudly Kurama couldn't stop the blush from over taking his face. "NO! I DON'T!" He caught himself yelling and quieted it down. "And I always wear this style."

"So you always look like a girl?" Hiei asked slowly.

"I do not!" Kurama huffed finally glaring at the smaller demon. "Anyway shouldn't you be choosing your bride?" He felt a pang saying that but pushed it aside telling himself it wasn't his business which only caused another pang.

"I know." Hiei scowled toward the front. "I'd really rather not."

"Hiei? Are you in here?" Muruko's voice floated back to them, of course she knew he was in there she had watched him slip inside. "It's time to dance." She called.

"Ugh" Hiei groaned loudly. "I forgot about that."

Kurama chuckled as he went over to the fence again.

"What are you chuckling for?" Hiei smirked evilly. "Kzumi."

"Oh no!" Kurama put his hands in front of him as Hiei moved closer. "NO!" But for all his protests he couldn't refuse when the smaller demon gave him that pleading look the one Kurama could never resist.

As the dancing commenced Kurama found himself at last in line waiting to dance with Hiei. It didn't take long for him to get his chance though since half the girls refused to dance and Hiei out right refused to dance with over half of the line.

"I saved the best for last." Hiei said rather loudly as he took Kurama's hand. The music that played was slow but with a steady beat and no one could take their eyes off of their elegant dancing as they swept across the floor.

Kurama kept asking himself why he was doing this. 'Oh that's right he gave me the eyes…The ones he knows I can't resist even if I really want to. Because I just can't resist helping him.' Sighing mentally he pulled his partner a littler closer for the next step of the dance.

'This isn't so bad. Kurama's not a bad dancer.' Hiei blushed a little as Kurama pulled him a bit closer.

Feeling a bit more heat than he was used to coming from the fire demon in his arms Kurama looked down at the smaller demon. 'Is Hiei blushing?' He thought barely able to believe his eyes as the music stopped and he pulled away his face still retaining a little bit of the color.

The clock stroke nine and Muruko stood in front of the throne like chair. "It's time." She announced as Hiei joined her. "Have you chosen the lucky seven?" Muruko crooned.

Hiei nodded absently. 'I'll just choose the girls that stood out to me…'

"Alright if your name is called come up here and stand before us. Now tell us Hiei who have you selected?" She purred in delight as the tension grew to a level that you could almost cut it with a knife.

"Kzumi." Hiei blurted without thinking. 'Oh no… he's gonna kill me.' He realized once his brain connected to his body.

"Come now Kzumi." Muruko cooed after a minute of waiting. Kurama slowly made his way up to stand before them, his pose graceful but deadly. He flashed Hiei a glare of anger though his composure was calm. "Now go on." Muruko pushed.

Running through the names he had actually selected he smiled slightly at Kurama trying to convey he was sorry. "Rasha, Isuzu, Mirei, Seki, Ginka, and Yukiyo." A line of beautiful girls was formed. Kzumi the gorgeous elegant red head, Rasha a raven haired cutie, Isuzu was charming with her lavender hair, Mirei was an elegant silver haired beauty, Seki was adorable with pale blue hair, Ginka was charismatic brunette, and Yukiyo a caring blonde.

"Okay the rest of your may leave." Muruko announced and waited until the hall cleared before turning to the seven. "All right we will meet here tomorrow at six o'clock, I'll give details then for now you may go." And with that the girls and Muruko left.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So this story produced a flame, not that I really care what they thought... Afterall if you have nothing useful to say other than it's bad you waste my time. Just a heads up! Anyway I was thinking of editing stuff anyway and this is what I choose. I hope I don't make it too bad with editing, though personally I rather like it with improved writing, which will also mean improved lemons.

As Muruko and the other girls left Kurama turned on Hiei with a glare. "Is there a reason I was called up here?" He asked venomously.

"I wasn't thinking." Hiei confessed as he looked away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten you more involved."

"Well at least I should be able to get out of this if you tell them I'm not a girl." Kurama looked at Hiei who refused to make eye contact.

"That's not true…" Hiei frowned. "Muruko doesn't care about the gender of my mate as long as I take one."

"Then why call me Kzumi?" Kurama asked and was not surprised to see Hiei looking away again this time a little bit embarrassed, not that most people would have spotted it. "Not thinking again I see…" Sighing loudly Kurama thought a moment. "Well then tomorrow I'll just have to lose. Do you know what's planned?"

"Not really, no." Feeling Muruko's presence he took Kurama's hand and lead him towards the garden. "Would you like to see the plants again?"

Also feeling Muruko's presence Kurama sighed mentally and nodded his head. "Sure, do you have any more exotic plants? I only made it a few feet in before."

"Yes, we have many types of plants." Hiei smiled as opened the door. "Do you like plants?" He asked just as Muruko entered the room.

"Yes, I rather like plants." Kurama smiled softly thinking of the way he loved plants but found himself wondering why he was in this mess to begin with. Upon entering the garden he pulled his hand away from Hiei to round on him, but he saw him pointing to a place farther in the back. Sighing he nodded and followed him to where he was pointing.

It happened to be a gazebo covered with hanging ivy and morning glories, a lilac bush was not far from it with a gate in the middle that seemed to lead to no where. Going through the gate, there was an angel statue in the middle, it was also covered in some vines with pink flowers.

"This is my spot in the garden." Hiei said pushing away some branches to reveal a clearing behind the statue with a small tree sprouting in the center where it got plenty of sunlight. "So what do you think?"

The lilac scent was in the air around them and was filling Kurama's senses with a calm. "It's beautiful." He smiled as he knelt to the look at the tree. "Did you plant this?"

"Yes…" Hiei looked away again as he couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurama at the moment.

"So what's our game plan tomorrow?" Kurama asked as he fed the tree a little of his energy.

"Well since Muruko won't care that's it you anyway, but it would surprise the other guests to find out I guess you'll just have to be Kzumi again."

"That's not what I meant. Maybe I should just not show up?"

"Muruko is going to enforce attendance you must have realized that." Hiei said giving his friend a curious look.

"I was hopping I was wrong." Standing up he sighed. "I guess it's on you not to pick me." He felt a pang even as he said it. 'As if he would anyway.' Another pang.

"But then I'd have to marry one of those girls." Hiei complained.

"So? What's that got to do with me? If you choose me you'll have to marry me." Kurama shrugged.

"True." Hiei said rather slowly. 'I think I would rather not have to marry yet.'

Sighing Kurama moved the plants and headed to the exit. "She's still out there." He said looking back at the smaller demon.

"I'll escort you then." The smaller demon smirked as he escorted Kurama out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Kurama frowned as he left. Walking home he thought about the other choices Hiei had made. 'Almost all of them were demonic in some way, they were mostly half demons, one full demon, and only one human.' Arriving home he collapsed on his couch. "Ugh!" He wanted to forget the whole thing, but then Muruko's face crossed his mind. 'I guess I better pick out my clothes.'


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So I'm already on chapter three. It's way early for me to be putting it up already. I'm surprised at myself but I suppose editing is alot easier than rewriting, since I liked most of the plot from the unedited verison, but it needed to be edited for plot holes too. Well let me know what you think of it 3!

It was five past six the next morning and all the chosen girls and Kurama, in his everyday attire but still looking girly, stood before Muruko in the ballroom that was now empty of food and the orchestra was no longer present. It was another five minutes before Hiei entered the room and the explanation began.

"Now that we're all here," Muruko glared at Hiei out of the corner of her eye. "I'll explain your first task." She paused to look each girl in the face, except for Kzumi, who she already knew was Kurama and she was rather confused why he was even taking part. "Your first task is cooking."

There was silence filled only with looks of distain and discomfort. As the news sank in that they would be cooking. "There will be seven judges, myself and Hiei included." She went on.

'I hope they can cook…' Hiei thought as his stomach churned. "You are to return her at noon with bentos, with my favorite dishes." He went on where Muruko left off. "Here is a list of a few of my favorite dishes." A maid handed each girl a list, and he noted that Kzumi refused to take one which made him smile inwardly. "The judges will be in here waiting to taste test your bentos make sure you make enough for test tasting." This was obviously rehearsed.

"Any questions?" Muruko asked politely.

"About the judging, is appearance counted?" Mirei asked politely.

"Yes, appearance is half the score." Hiei smirked, he'd just made that up.

"How many dishes are we required to make?" Yukiyo asked quietly, she was the human.

"As many as it takes. But I don't suggest making them all." Muruko said slowly and after a few minutes of silence she nodded at the girls. "Now go." She commanded and the girls left quickly.

Watching Kurama as he left Hiei wondered if he would actually do the task that was set before the girls. What surprised him most was the fact he wanted him to.

Getting home Kurama went straight to his fridge, he had not intention of making a bento but he was a little hungry. Just as he was about to pull out some food to start making his lunch the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurama said picking up the phone.

"Kurama." Hiei answered.

"Hiei? Do you need something?" Kurama sighed he should have known that Hiei wouldn't let him get by without making one.

"Make a bento." Hiei demanded.

"Why?" Kurama sighed. 'He really doesn't want to pick me so why do I have to do this?'

"Because…" 'I want you to, but I can't say that…' Hiei paused a moment. "Because Muruko will be suspicious since you showed up then didn't compete."

"If I make one will you not choose me?" Kurama pressed.

"I can't promise that." Hiei frowned as he realized he wanted to taste Kurama's cooking, it had been awhile since he had.

"Why not?" Kurama asked a little too hopeful for his tastes.

"Because I'm choosing the best, and your cooking is never bad even when you think it is." Hiei smiled. "I'll see you at noon." He hung up and went to pace around wondering how his stomach would handle the taste testing.

Sighing rather loudly Kurama walked back to his fridge getting out the items he would need to make the bento for Hiei. He hadn't grabbed the list because he didn't need it, he already knew all of Hiei's favorite dishes. It didn't look like he had very many ingredients for most of them so he would have to go to the store if he was to make his favorites. But thinking about it for a minute he saw he had the ingredients to make his least favorite meal, not that he had ever tried it cooked by Kurama.

Arriving five minutes early Kurama was lead into the ballroom by the guards to find most of the girls already there. Seeing the red haired demon enter the room, not that he had been looking for him, Hiei got up and walked around the table. Ignoring the looks he was getting from Muruko. "Let me see." He demanded pointing at the black bento Kurama was carrying.

Noticing that everyone was looking Kurama opened the lid. He was expecting Hiei to make a face at the smell of one his least favorite foods. Instead Hiei looked up at Kurama in shock and a look that said confusion. "I didn't have the ingredients for your favorites." Kurama whispered and Hiei looked satisfied with the knowledge.

"It looks delicious." Hiei smiled at the other girls who were whispering to each other about how it was unfair.

Muruko sat silently looking on already knowing what the outcome would be whether or not Hiei knew it or not she could see it. After the exchange she called to Hiei and he rejoined her at the judges table. "Girls please present your bentos one at a time. We'll go in this order Ginka, Isuzu, Mirei, Kzumi, Rasha, Seki, and then Yukiyo."

Hiei's stomach lurched as the first bento was presented, he could have sworn he saw some of the food move. He only pretended to taste half of them. The other half were pretty acceptable, but what surprised him most was the fact he couldn't get enough of Kurama's bento, even though it was one of his least favorite dishes. Part of him thought it was just the fact Kurama cooked it.

After all the bentos had been tasted, and Kurama's devoured as the girls watched in jealousy and Muruko in understanding, the winners were announced. Standing up Hiei announced them. "Isuzu, Mirei, Seki…and," He paused hoping Kurama wouldn't kill him later. "Kzumi bentos were the best." Said girls stepped forward and the others stepped back.

"The rest of you may leave now." Muruko said waving her hand at the girls who had lost waiting for them to leave before continuing with the new directions. "Each of the remaining girls will have a date with Hiei of his choosing." Hiei groaned beside her. "Depending on how well he likes the date you will either go on or be eliminated." She looked at each of the girls before continuing. "You will not be provided with Hiei's interests. So you are to come prepared for any kind of date he has decided upon." Muruko smiled, not sweetly or anything it was actually rather scary, as she added a warning. "Since all of you are at least half demon you should prepare to be tested as well." Looking at Hiei she smiled as if to say you choose.

"Isuzu and Seki your dates will be tomorrow." Hiei said slowly. "Isuzu you need to be here by six tomorrow morning, and Seki you are to come at noon." Turning from the first two girls he turned to Mirei and Kzumi. "Mirei you are to be here at six the following morning and Kzumi at noon of the same day."

"You're dismissed for today." Muruko waved her hand the girls went to leave.

No one was really surprised when Kzumi was stopped and pulled aside by Hiei, what did surprise them was the way Kzumi wanted nothing to do with it and stormed off leaving a surprised Hiei standing there confused.

Once Kzumi had stormed off Muruko stopped Hiei from following. "You know the best approach is telling them how you feel." She said softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hiei said storming off as his thoughts led him where he knew exactly what Muruko had meant. A few hours later he called Kurama. "Kurama?" He asked quietly as the phone was answered.

"Yes Hiei it's me." Kurama was no longer angry with him but he wasn't sure why not.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I told you I would pick the best bentos." Hiei tried reason first, it usually appeals to the angry.

"I'm not angry anymore Hiei, I'm just a little confused now. I did make one of your least favorite dishes after all." Kurama smiled weakly remembering the way Hiei had devoured it anyway.

"It was still a lot better than the dishes the other girls made! And I didn't dislike it the way you made it." Hiei assured him. "I just don't think I would want to eat a lot of it any time soon.

"That's good then." Kurama smiled. "But it's getting late, I need to get some sleep if I'm going to be able to be able to get my homework done before the break is up."

"Alright night Fox." Hiei said hanging up the phone. As soon as it was in it's cradle he started planning the tests he would put the girls through. 'I wonder if Muruko will let me borrow the guards..' He still had yet to come to terms with what the voice in the back of his head was telling him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So this is the last chapter... The ending is actually quite a bit different! I really like the new ending alot better! So I'm happy with it, even if it is rather fluffy... Anyway be sure to review and let me know how I did.

When Isuzu and Seki showed up for their dates they were surprised to be turned away without a second glance from Hiei who stood by as the guards turned them away at the gate telling them the Master had already made his decision of two finalists. As well as telling them to come back for the final decision. But the next day when Mirei showed up she was admitted easily unaware that the dates before hers had been cancelled.

Entering the ballroom she was not surprised to find Hiei seated on the throne at the back. Walking towards him she stopped within a few feet and smiled. "I'm here for our 'date'." She was the only true he had chosen other than Kurama.

"So I see." Hiei frowned 'Maybe I should have sent her away too…But then Kurama would know that I didn't have the date.'

"So uh, what are we going to do?" Mirei smiled sweetly already about to summon her weapon at the look Hiei was giving her, she knew it would involve a fight.

"We're not going to do anything. You're going to prove to me that you are worthy to be in my presence."

Mirei smiled she was quite confident in her fighting skills. "Oh and how am I going to do that?"

"You're going to fight some of the guards, each time you win the level of the guard will go up." Hiei made a sign with his hands and the first guard entered. "Your first task is to capture the bell the guard is holding." Hiei told her and snapped his fingers signaling the beginning.

It was six minutes past eleven when Kurama walked into the ballroom, he knew he was early but he also knew Hiei wouldn't mind. Mirei was in the middle of a fight between one of Hiei's guards. He could tell it was about the tenth one she had been pitted against, she was not doing so well.

Spotting Kurama in the doorway Hiei motioned him over to the throne like chair he was lounging in. "She's not that bad." He said as Kurama approached. "With more training that is." He smirked as Kurama smiled.

"So is this what I'll be doing as well?" He asked his eyes never leaving the fight.

"Oh yeah with my garden just over there?" The smaller demon smiled up at his taller friend.

"You have a point." Kurama chuckled. It wasn't much longer until Mirei was defeated and standing before Hiei and glaring at Kzumi for all she was worth.

"So how did I do?" She asked a little too happily finally stopping her glaring at Kzumi after a few moments of silence and getting no response from her. Actually she wasn't quite sure it was a girl but either way she didn't really care.

"Should I show her how it's done?" Kurama bent down a little to joke in Hiei's ear but loud enough for Mirei to hear and to receive another evil glare.

Mirei said nothing but found herself suspecting that this Kzumi was not any better than her really. She was about to shown quite the opposite of what she thought.

"That sounds like a fine idea." Hiei smirked and snapped his fingers bringing out another guard with the same first task as Mirei had faced. "Go for it Kzumi."

The first task was over in almost seconds after Kurama brought out his rose whip. The next nine guards were not finished quite as quickly but the whole exercise was over in twenty minutes and he had yet to break a sweat. All the while Mirei was standing stunned and wondering just who this 'Kzumi' was as her mind was informed that she was inferior in almost every way to this Kzumi.

"You're dismissed." Hiei told Mirei as soon as Kurama was by his side again, he was not surprised

that she left with her head hung. Once she was out of ear shot he looked over at Kurama. "So what do you want to do for our date?" He asked.

"I thought it was your choice?" He gave him an odd look.

"It is but I want to do what you want to for once." Hiei looked away. 'I need to tell him soon.'

"This is odd even for you Hiei." Kurama said as he watched his friend look away. 'He's blushing again…' "Well I think I want to collect some seeds from your garden is that ok?"

"Yeah that works." Hiei said standing up and grabbing Kurama's hand pulling him towards the garden. After leading Kurama to his spot in the garden he let him go and turned to face him. "I have something to tell you actually." Hiei frowned as he saw Kurama almost freeze up.

"So you decided on a bride?" Kurama found it a little hard to breath knowing that Hiei would be married to someone else.

"Um yeah." Hiei fiddled with his hands.

"Oh? Is it Mirei she is rather cute." Kurama ventured not really wanting to know it wasn't him even though he had denied wanting it to be he knew deep down it was what he wanted.

"No, actually it's…" Hiei looked Kurama in the eyes as he grabbed one of his hands. "It's you."

Kurama froze as he tried to approach the new information his brain had just been handed. "Hiei?" He asked as he felt the smaller demon pull him into an embrace.

"My fox." Hiei whispered against Kurama. "I'm sorry I didn't realize before this whole ball." Hiei pulled Kurama into a quick chaste kiss and pulled away only to find his lips captured in a much more crushing one.

"Hiei…I love you." Kurama whispered into the smaller demon's ear nibbling it a little.

"I love you Kurama." Hiei whispered before pulling his fox's lips to his own his hands running over the tight material of his shirt his hands landing on his bum pulling him closer causing the fox to moan.

His fingers tangling in Hiei's hair Kurama couldn't help but moan as Hiei squeezed his ass pulling him closer. "Hiei" He moaned as he was pushed into a nearby tree his shirt quickly removed. Teeth grazing his nipples as Hiei leaned down to bestow love bites to his now lover's chest. His hands played over Hiei's chest trying to remove his shirt and get their skin together.

Growling a little Hiei pulled off his shirt pressing their chests together their crotches colliding sending a wave of pleasure over both of them. "Kurama" He growled pushing at his pants while his were being quickly dealt with. Revealing both of their members to the cool air they gasped, but quickly found heat in each other as they pressed together their members rubbing together causing a sweet friction making them shiver and moan.

"Hiei" Kurama pulled his fire demon closer kissing his forehead. "Please.. I need…"

Hiei shushed him with a kiss running his hand over the hardened member that was rubbing against him moving past it running his fingers around the entrance just circling it slowly making his fox squirm.

"Hiei!" Kurama squirmed. "There's lube in my pocket." He hissed as Hiei's warmth left him to retrieve the lube squirting some on his fingers and some over his hard on and losing no time before rejoining Kurama pressing their bodies together and pulling his leg up over his shoulder. Pressing the first finger inside he felt his fox tense a little he pulled him into a crushing kiss as he inserted the second slowly scissoring it making room for himself inside.

"Hiei!" Kurama moaned loudly as that bundle of nerves that made him see bright sparks of white in his vision and that sent blinding pleasure throughout his whole body.

Hiei smirked against Kurama's neck where he just left a love bite and removed his fingers slowly hearing a hiss in protest above him until he slowly aligned his cock with what he knew was a tight, wet, and welcoming sheath for it. Pressing in slowly he let out a groan as his fox's tight ass closed around him making him want to into it like a madman. But reigning in his urge he kept pushing in slowly as he heard a hitching of breath before a loud gasp above him. Capturing his fox's lips he sheathed himself completely moaning into his mouth as fingers clawed at his back beckoning him to move. So he did pulling out slowly before pounding in hard and fast causing his fox to scream in pleasure throwing his head back and arching into touch.

"Hiei…" Kurama panted after a few thrusts, his head between the curve of his shoulder and his neck. "Harder…" Biting hard he sucked on the skin licking it tenderly encouraging his lover as he pounded him harder into the tree.

Grunting the smaller demon moved his fox's leg to get a better angle and thrust in hard hitting that bundle of nerves again he noted distantly as he heard the scream of his name from those irresistible lips. Mashing their lips together he let his hands trail over the oh so tempting chest that was underneath his, fingers pressing hard and his nails raking the skin a little eliciting a few moans as their tongues fought a little war. "Kurama" He growled as he released his lips thrusting as hard as he could shoving himself as far into his fox as he could go over and over. One of his hands caught the unbelievably hard cock between them pumping it with each thrust as he felt his control slipping away as his rhythm slipped away from him.

"Hiei!" Kurama's head flew back and he felt his muscles trying to tighten as he resisted the urge as long as he could. "Ah…Mmm….Hiei!" He moaned as he felt a hand around his cock pumping him, knowing his fire demon was near his release he pushed his hips towards him as he raked his nails over his shoulders pulling the smaller demon closer as he couldn't stop his muscles from tightening with his release as his semen shot between them a screaming moan ripping from Kurama's throat.

Grunting loudly the fire demon thrust one last time before joining his fox in release with an moan of his love's name echoing around the garden. Pulling out slowly he gingerly lowered Kurama's leg and helped him to sit down on the grass before sitting next to him. He let out a yelp as Kurama pulled him down to be laying down next to him.

Cuddling his fire demon he smiled at him. "I love you Hiei." He whispered into his hair as they lay there naked.

"I love you, my Fox." Hiei said lowly as he licked at his nipple slowly for no other reason than to hear the moan he knew it would cause. Just as he was about to do more than just lick it he felt Muruko's presence in the ball room and from the way Kurama tensed he knew that he had felt it too. "Well I suppose we should get dressed?" Hiei said it more as a question as he looked Kurama in the eye.

"We could always continue this upstairs?" Kurama smiled hopefully and found himself being pulled up and his clothes tossed at him while Hiei gathered his own dressing quickly smirking at him once he was dressed and pulling him out of the garden as fast as he could. He tore past Muruko without a word and rushed up to his room.

Muruko stood smiling in the ball room. 'So he finally figured it out did he?' She smiled as she went about ordering her people around to get things ready for the announcement tomorrow.

It was around noon when Kurama awoke to find himself cuddled up to Hiei, he wasn't unhappy just a little bit sore but no longer sticky as they had taken a shower together last night. Seeing Hiei stirring he noticed what had woken him, someone was knocking on the door. Seeing that he actually had pjamas on, well the pants at least. Opening the door he was face to face with a maid who blushed brilliantly at seeing him. "Did you need something?"

"Master Muruko sent me up to wake Master Hiei and Master Kurama." She bowed her head a slight blush still gracing her cheeks. "She told me to inform you that the final announcement will be at three and you should be getting ready."

"Who is it?" Hiei called from the bed where he was sitting up staring at the open door and for the life of him he couldn't see who was in front of Kurama.

"It's the maid." Kurama turned back to smile at him before turning back to her and dismissing her quickly shutting the door and walking back to his fire demon. "She was sent my Muruko to make sure we got up in time for the announcement." Kurama smiled. "After all I do believe you have a bride to pick." He stopped next to Hiei's side of the bed looking at him expecting something.

"I already have a bride." Hiei growled pulling Kurama down on the bed and into his arms.

"But you never did really ask…" Kurama smiled at the realization that crossed Hiei's features, as well as a slight blush.

Hiei blushed as he thought of asking Kurama to marry him, then he almost had a nosebleed from the thought of his fox in a wedding dress. Kurama chuckled next to his ear licking it a little to remind him he was sitting right there. Hiei cleared his head and looked at Kurama eyeing him a little before pushing him an arm's distance away. "Kurama…Will you ma.." He didn't get to finish as his lips were captured in a breath taking kiss. "You didn't let me finish." Hiei whined playfully when Kurama pulled away leaving them panting.

"You don't need to. The answer is yes." Kurama smiled and then frowned as he felt Muruko's presence coming towards what was soon to be their room, which he noticed looked a lot like his did actually. "

Hiei growled a little letting Kurama go so he could put pants on, since he never slept in clothes. "Why is she coming to bug us now?"

"How would I know?" Kurama smiled as watched Hiei climb into a pair of pants just as the knock sounded at the door and grumbling all the while as he walked towards it, it made him want to chuckle at how cute he was.

"What do you want?" Hiei demanded as he threw open the door to a happy looking Muruko.

"I brought the ring." She whispered innocently and Hiei almost flushed as he knew what she meant. "You had be get it remember?" She smirked as she could see Kurama straining to hear what she was saying, but she knew he couldn't. "You want to do it now or at the announcement?" She asked eyeing him slowly.

"There." Hiei growled lowly. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's at three, but I advise you not to do anything too strenuous before hand." She smirked at the evil glare she received.

"And why is that?" He growled.

"I'm quite sure he's rather sore after your activies until three this morning." She nodded at Kurama in the bed. "And I would prefer he were able to walk on his own."

Hiei sighed knowing she was right. "We'll be down for lunch in a few." He told her slamming the door in her face.

"What was that about?" Kurama questioned curiously, he hadn't wanted to get in the way earlier so he stayed sitting on the bed even though he couldn't hear what they were saying he wasn't worried.

"It was about the announcement." Hiei frowned as he realized that Kurama didn't have any clothes here. "We need to get dressed but you don't have any clothes…" He trailed off his sentence as he spotted a pile of clothes that he knew where not his from the emerald shirt. Going over he found a note from his staff assistant that said something along the lines of these will likely come in handy. Looking at the clothes as Kurama quietly studied him he noticed they were for his fox. "Looks like I was wrong. Here." He handed him the clothes and two dressed and went down to lunch, the rest of the day being uneventful until three o'clock.

Once again the girls were in the ballroom standing before Hiei and Muruko who stood in front of the throne like chair. The first to speak was Muruko. "We are here to of course hear what decision Hiei has come to about his bride." She motioned to Hiei, who made a point to look at every girl and trying not to let his eyes linger on anyone. "Hiei." She said quietly as he produced a ring box from his pocket and walking up to Kzumi. But instead of being able to do anything yet he heard a shrill scream from his side, it was of course the girls.

"WAIT WHAT?" Mirei screamed loudly with the other two.

"Is there a problem?" Hiei looked at them mildly amused while Kurama just looked at Hiei ignoring the fact the others existed as he spotted something was in Hiei's hand, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Kzumi is a man!" Seki screeched tossing her hands in the air, for her it was not Hiei they wanted but the power.

"A man?" Isuzu looked shocked she had really liked the idea of being with Hiei because he could protect her.

"Yes a man!" Mirei pointed a finger at him accusing him of it, not that it wasn't a fact. She had actually fallen for Hiei, she had actually been watching him for awhile since she lived near here, so it was actually harder on her. "HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE A MAN OVER ME!?" She screamed in a sort of wail.

"That's simple." Hiei eyed her no longer amused he was about to explain when she erupted again.

"But he's a man! I'm so much better than he is! He maybe good at fighting but will he love you like he should?" She wailed tears streaming down her face.

Hiei looked like he was about to snap her head off and was really about to act on it too, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "So exactly who do you think I am?" Kurama asked icily.

"You're a half breed right?" She went on to say that he may be able to fight but that was because of his lack of actual demon powers that he had to learn to fight with his whip and hands instead of being able to learn a real demon power like she had.

Kurama glowered at her and let his actual power slip forth over her skin and he saw her flinch in fear. "I am Youko Kurama and never in a million years will you touch the power I have." He growled and she almost wet herself before he turned away disinterested in her and the other girls looked at him in fear with wide eyes.

She should have taken a hint but instead she pulled a concealed knife and went to stab him but found her body immobile as a vine slid up her side dropping the knife she lowered her head. "I'm sorry you're right."

He ignored her and looked at his fire demon and nodded it was alright even though Hiei had to give her a death glare before he could calm down.

Looking into his fox's eyes he couldn't stop himself from becoming nervous as he got on one knee. "Kurama…" His fox looked at him a little confused but it settled into understanding as Hiei opened the box, a ring inside with a good sized diamond, not huge but not small, and an emerald on either side that at each sat atop a rose. "Kurama will you," Hiei spoke again drawing his attention from the ring to look at him. "Mar…" Once again he was not allowed to finish as Kurama captured his lips this time chastely, just enough to stop his asking.

"Yes." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. Then whispered. "I told you, you don't need to ask. The answer is yes." He stood up pulling Hiei with him pulling him close and allowing him to slip the ring on his finger before finally addressing the girls with a look and tone in his voice that said he meant business. "I don't ever want to see any of you anywhere near my mate ever again." He growled and released the vines of Mirei telling them to get out.

When they were gone Hiei looked at Kurama and smiled. "So I guess now we actually have to plan a wedding…" He trailed off as lips met his. "Another day then." He smirked pulling Kurama towards their room.

Muruko smiled after them calling that she would handle the details. She wasn't sure they heard her but she would be sure to inform them later when they weren't practically pouncing each other in front of her.

The End….

End Author's Note: I will admit that no I never have made it past the last part I was at in the series…So yeah… Guess work once again… Oh well let me know how I did!!!


End file.
